


Louder Than Words

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Series: Promises [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: This little smutty interlude is set during my Series Four rewrite, New Beginnings. It is part of my Promises series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have many smutty chapters planned for this series but the ones that I do include will all be posted as separate fics within the series. That way I don't ruin the overall story for anyone who doesn't want to read smut but I can still give the rest of the people what they want.
> 
> This scene is set immediately after Chapter 16 of New Beginnings.

The Doctor stared at the marvellous woman in front of him. His beautiful, amazing, _brilliant_ Rose. He didn’t deserve her words of love. He didn’t deserve _her_. But instead of that thought making him want to run away like it had done in the past, it surged him forward. He crashed his lips to hers and rolled her onto her back so that he could show her just how much he adored her.

Rose let out a groan as the Doctor devoured her mouth. He smiled without breaking the kiss, pleased and proud that he could elicit such a sound from her with no more than his lips and tongue.

And that thought reminded him of something that he had wanted to do for a _very_ long time.

He pulled away from the kiss and gave Rose a mischievous smile before he slid down her already naked body, trailing his lips along her skin. He made a brief stop along the way to give her quite frankly _perfect_ breasts some attention before continuing his journey south.

He parted Rose’s legs with his hands and he heard her breath hitch as she realised his intention. ‘Doctor, you don’t have to,’ she said as he gave the inside of her thigh a playful nip.

‘But I want too,’ he murmured, moving his lips to her hipbone and trailing kisses along it. ‘Have done since I regenerated.’

‘Really?’

He breathed in her scent as he got closer to his target.

‘Oh yes.’

‘This body of yours really does seem to have quite an oral fixa- oh!’

The Doctor didn’t even try to hide his smug smile at her reaction and he lowered his head back down to run his tongue through her folds again. He was rewarded with another moan of pleasure from Rose.

‘Want me to stop?’ he asked teasingly. Rose shook her head and with another smug smile, he dove back down to carry out his task in earnest, relishing in the taste of her on his tongue.

It wasn’t long before Rose’s breathing became heavy and one of her hands had found its way into his hair, gripping tightly and oh, he loved it when she did that. The Doctor could tell she was getting close and he was determined to bring her over the edge this way. He trailed one of his hands up her thigh and shifted his position so that he could bring it to join his mouth at her centre. He moved his tongue up to focus on her clit and Rose cried out as he dipped two fingers into her. She gripped his hair tighter and he hummed in approval.

‘God, Doctor,’ she gasped. ‘Please don’t stop.’

The Doctor shook his head as much as he could without bringing his mouth away from its current position between Rose’s thighs. ‘Not until I make you come,’ he mumbled against her.

He set up a steady rhythm with his fingers as his clever tongue drew circles over her clit, trying different patterns to discover which one made her squirm beneath him. It didn’t take long for him to find the right one.

Rose’s hand left his hair and the Doctor looked up to see that she was now clutching the sheets of his – no, _their_ bed. She had her head titled back a little with her eyes squeezed shut and was biting her bottom lip. She was so close now.

Moving his spare hand to her hip to stop her from bucking against him, he lowered his head back down to her core and quickened his pace and with two more thrusts of his fingers, her orgasm hit and she cried out his name.

The Doctor slowly worked her down from her high before sucking his fingers clean. ‘That was amazing,’ he said when he had finished.

Rose gave a breathless laugh. ‘You’re telling me.’

The Doctor let out his own chuckle and crawled up her body so he could give her a deep, sensual kiss. She opened her eyes just as he pulled back and he smiled down at her, taking in the way her hair fanned out around her and the way her bottom lip had reddened and become a little swollen from biting down on it. ‘You’re beautiful like this,’ he whispered brushing his fingers across her lip.

‘Like what?’

‘All flushed and breathless,’ He trailed his fingers up from her face and into her hair, ‘with your hair splayed out across my pillow. You’re all… pink and yellow. Definitely my second favourite Rose expression.’

‘Second?’ asked Rose, her brow furrowing in confusion. ‘What’s your first?’

The Doctor gave her a devilish smile. ‘Well, that would have been the one you made just a minute ago as you cried my name to the ceiling. Didn’t get to see it this time though.’

Rose’s frown melted into a sultry smile. ‘Well, you _were_ a bit busy,’ she said.

‘Wasn’t I just,’ he hummed as he lightly thrust his hips forward, brushing his erection along her inner thigh.

Rose continued to smile up at him cheekily as she lifted her arms up to link them around his neck. ‘Care to make me repeat it?’

‘Oh yes,’ he said and he claimed her mouth in another searing kiss.

Rose trailed her hands down to his hips so she could guide him to where she wanted him. He broke the kiss with a gasp as he felt one of her hands snake between them and her fingers grasped around his cock. She gave him a few quick pumps before guiding him to her entrance.

The Doctor closed his eyes and let out of a long moan as he sank into her. He stilled above her for a moment, trying to hold onto the singular scrap of self-control he had left. ‘God, Rose, you feel so good,’ he breathed. ‘Good doesn’t even cover it. You feel-’ She gave a demanding roll of her hips and the rest of his sentence turned into a strangled groan.

He opened his eyes to see that she had a very smug smile on her face. One that he was determined to wipe off her. Slowly at first, he began to move within her and it wasn’t long before her mouth fell open in a raspy moan. That was better.

He propped himself up on one hand and used the other to brush his fingers along Rose's jaw and then cradle her cheek. She leant into his hand, kissing whatever part of it she could reach. It was such a tender moment that the Doctor wished it could last forever. ‘Rose, look at me,’ he said, a twinge of desperation in his tone. He needed her to know how he felt about her, even if he couldn’t say it yet. He needed her to see it in his eyes. She looked up at him and he continued to caress her cheek with his thumb, drawing out the moment for as long as he could.

But slow and sweet couldn’t last and soon the Doctor had moved his hand back down to the bed to steady himself and had quickened the pace of his thrusting as he got closer to his release. He was trying to hold on that little longer so that Rose could join him but he was fighting to keep his movements steady. He was so close.

Rose seemed to understand (didn’t she always?) and she scraped her nails along his back and up to his neck before pulling his head down towards her. He gave her a passionate kiss before moving his lips down to the point where her neck met her shoulder. He bit down lightly and Rose’s hips jerked up as she let out a gasp. He soothed the bit mark with his tongue and moved over to the other shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Rose clutched his hair as she thrust against him again and the Doctor’s rhythm faltered. God, he hoped she was close too. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

Rose angled her head so that she could nip at his earlobe and he let out a low growl and gave a sharp thrust of his hips. So close now. 

‘I love you,’ she whispered and the Doctor couldn’t hold on any longer. With one final thrust, he cried out and his whole body shivered as he emptied himself into her. Thankfully, this seemed to send Rose over the edge too and he lifted his head to watch her scream in pleasure as her inner walls clenched around him.

Once he was sure that the aftershocks were over, he slipped out of her and collapsed forward, pillowing his head on Rose's chest that was still rising and falling with her ragged breathing. It was a good 30 seconds before either of them could move or speak.

‘Did you see it this time?’ asked Rose as she began stroking her fingers through his hair.

The Doctor lifted his head just enough so that he could see her face. ‘See what?’ he asked before realising what she was talking about. ‘Oh, my favourite Rose expression?’ He gave her a big grin. ‘Oh yes and it was even better than I remembered it.’

Rose laughed. ‘You only saw it an hour beforehand.’

‘A whole hour? I must be losing my touch. Should have seen it at least three times since then.’

‘Well you did miss one.’

The Doctor chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her sternum. ‘True.’

Realising that he was probably squashing her, he rolled off of her and onto his back. He let out a happy sigh as Rose followed him over so that she could rest her head on his shoulder and drape an arm over his chest.

They laid that way for a long while, neither saying anything. But that was okay. The Doctor was content with the silence.

After all, actions spoke louder than words.


End file.
